Secrets
by Darla Winifred
Summary: Summary - COMLETESet after “Two wedding and A funeral” (Finale). Can Tru and Jack work things out. Where exactly will they end up?


Secrets  
  
Summary - Set after "Two wedding and A funeral" (Finale). Can Tru and Jack work things out. Where exactly will they end up?  
  
"You actually came to work?!" Tru yelled to Jack in the morgue.  
  
"Well, yeah. I need money smart one." Jack told her smoothly.  
  
"I can't believe you actually came back here after Luke's funeral! Then trying to kill Harrison!"  
  
"Tru, don't you get it! I didn't try to kill Harrison. I'm just keeping the order of things. I'm not killing people I just make sure people pass when they're supposed to!" Tru and Jack had been yelling for about an hour.  
  
"That's complete bull ship and you know it!" She said pointing to him.  
  
"Tru, if you save someone who was supposed to die that might kill others in the future. People die for a reason." He tried to convince be she was just to stubborn. Just like what Richard said.  
  
"And I try to give them a second chance."  
  
"Well they obviously used their second chance if they died!" He yelled back to her. Davis just stayed in his office and let the feuding couple work it out. He wasn't in the mood to get into it.  
  
"If I'm not supposed to save them then what's the point of this?"  
  
"Why do you think I go back?"  
  
"You know this is getting completely useless because we could go on with this forever." Tru said sitting down on her desk with her head resting in her hands.  
  
"Hell, I could continue."  
  
"Yes, well I don't want to." She said pouting.  
  
"You're kind of cute when you pout." Jack said walking over to her.  
  
BING! BING! BING.  
  
Tru's alarm clock went off. She rolled over and hit the snooze button. She opened her eyes . When she looked around her eyes widened. She was naked and Jack was lying next to her.  
  
"Shit!" She cursed herself under her breathe then quickly wished she hadn't because it work Jack up.  
  
"Well Hello there. Tru."  
  
Tru quickly climbed out of bed searching for clothes that were strewn across the floor. She tried covering herself with her hands.  
  
"No point of being shy now." He said resting on his elbow looking at her. he looked over to the alarm clock. "We have to get to work." He said standing up completely naked.  
  
Tru looked over then gasped and adverted her eyes as Jack looked for his clothes in the pile on the floor.  
  
They were driving to the morgue in Jack's truck. Things were completely silent between them.  
  
Tru refused to talk. Jack wasn't in the mood to deal with her so he decided to leave her alone.  
  
All Jack could think about was her. Her body, her voice and her stubbornness.  
  
Fed up he pulled over.  
  
"Tru, we need to talk about this."  
  
"No." She said crossing her arms.  
  
Jack was confused. "You never act like this."  
  
"Well, now I am."  
  
"Whatever." Jack said starting the engine and drove off."  
  
When they entered the morgue Davis approached them. "A body is on its way. It's male and they think he just died of natural causes."  
  
"Well I guess no reliving days for us then." Tru said relieved not wanting to compete with Jack.  
  
Jack reached out to touch Tru's shoulder but she flinched away. Jack was annoyed and stormed off.  
  
The body came in about five minutes later the trio was looking at the dead body. Waiting for something to happen.  
  
"Well he's old enough to die of natural causes." Right as Tru said that the dead man turned to them  
  
"Save yourselves."  
  
BING! BING! BING!  
  
Tru sat up straight in her bed.  
  
"Must suck to wake up to this twice." He turned and saw Jack naked looking at her.  
  
"Let's not talk about this but about the man."  
  
"Fine," Jack said sitting up straight.  
  
"What did he say? I don't remember." Tru asked him.  
  
Jack reached over to touch her shoulder, this time she didn't move away. Jack smiled.  
  
"He said. Save yourselves."  
  
Tru looked confused. "That makes no sense."  
  
"Well, he was basically a hermit, stayed in his house all the time, no family."  
  
"How do you know this." Tru asked.  
  
"After I stormed off I looked at his file. He basically had no one to save."  
  
"But, he said. "Save yourselves." I don't remember dying yesterday."  
  
"Maybe that's not what he meant." They still were in bed and haven't moved. Tru forgot that she was naked with her mortal enemy.  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"Well everyone has something that their afraid of or their something eating away at them. Maybe that's what he meant."  
  
"I doubt it I'm not afraid of anything." Jack looked over unconvinced. "Nothing." She repeated again.  
  
Tru and Jack drove over to the morgue they figured that guy must have died all ready and they wanted to give Davis a heads up.  
  
As they drove they thought about what that guy could have meant. Absolutely nothing came to mind.  
  
When they went into the morgue. Again. Davis came out of his office and was about to say something but Tru and Jack interrupted.  
  
"Yes we know. Man comes in. Natural causes."  
  
Davis was confused. "Wait if you know then that means today is a rewind day." The two nodded. "Then why is he dead?"  
  
"Because he didn't say "Help me" he said. "Save you...." Tru trailed off. "I figured it out!"  
  
"What?" Jack was taken aback.  
  
She turned to him to explain.  
  
"He said. "Save yourselves." As if something happened to him that he didn't want to happen to us. You said you looked in his file and he had no family. No wife and no children. Maybe he didn't want..." Jack interrupted.  
  
"Us to turn out the same way." He said smiling.  
  
Tru grinned. Davis was completely lost.  
  
Tru jumped in Jacks arms kissing him passionately.  
  
They made their way to Tru's apartment...  
  
Jack threw her on th bed and attacked her mouth.  
  
"Jack." She moaned as he nibbled her neck. He reached down and unbuttoned her blouse. She reached down to unbuckle his pants...  
  
Their clothing was now removed and Jack was inside her, thrusting in and out. Tru was moaning and Jack smiled. He was loving her moans.  
  
They say opposites attract and they couldn't have been more right.  
  
Dedicated to - Karbear57 and SweetieJen 


End file.
